Pokemon Unobtanium Wiki
This is Pokemon Unobtanium. The Pokemon game you always wanted to make. Site under construction. Pokedex These are the Pokemon confirmed for our 'Dex.. Most of them have nothing more than a placeholder or skeleton page, so feel free to flesh them out. Names in <> are placeholder names; if you change the name of the page, be sure to edit this list and the pages of the adjacent Pokemon. #001 Ursprout - (Color, Stats, Moves) Our grass starter. #002 Urshido - (Art, Stats, Moves) Grass starter, stage 1. #003 Pandurai - (Art, Stats, Moves) Grass starter, stage 2. #004 Pyrant - (Color, Stats, Moves, Sprite) Our fire starter. #005 Thermant - (Color, Stats, Moves) Fire starter, stage 1. #006 Fusilant - (Color, Stats, Moves) Fire starter, stage 2. #007 - (Art, Stats, Moves) Our water starter. #008 - (Art, Stats, Moves) Water starter, stage 1. #009 - (Art, Stats, Moves) Water starter, stage 2. #010 Glimph - (Color, Stats, Moves) Our early bug. #011 Photorch - (Color, Stats, Moves) Male-only evo. What you think of when you think firefly #012 Luminire - (Color, Stats, Moves) Female-only evo. Overdeveloped firefly larva. #013 - (Art, Stats, Moves) Our second early bug. #014 - (Art, Stats, Moves) Bug/Water, possibly with some dragonfly elements. #015 - (Color, Stats, Moves) Our early rodent. #016 - (Color, Stats, Moves) Stage 1. #017 Eirie - (Art, Stats, Moves) Our early bird. Normal/Flying chick. #018 Falcyrie - (Art, Stats, Moves) Early bird, stage 1. Becomes Fighting/Flying and gets No Guard. #019 Falhalla - (Art, Stats, Moves) Early bird, stage 2. #020 Speedah - (Color, Stats, Moves) Electric cheetah. #021 Velocelot - (Color, Stats, Moves) Cheetah, stage 1. Probably the fastest pokemon in the game. #??? - One of the earlier Grass-types. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - (Color) Grass lizard. #??? - (Color) Maple leaf Dragon. #??? - Water/Fire, flies around on jets of steam. #??? - Stage 1, more kraken-like. #??? - Water/Steel. #??? - Stage 1, possibly with an actual chainsaw for a nose. #??? - Torpedo ray. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - Defensive, with hydration. #??? - (Color) Duh. #??? - (Color) Becomes a serpentine insect dragon #??? - (Art) Trapdoor spider. #??? - (Art) Stage 1. #??? Charcolt - (Art, Stats, Moves) Literal Dark horse. #??? Purgasus - (Art, Stats, Moves) Stage 1. Will give you nightmares #??? - Literal alligator turtle. #??? - Gains a Steel-type and an extra head. #??? Cubkido - (Art, Stats, Moves) Fighting tiger, the Eevee-equivalent. It's evolutions are named after martial arts. #??? Krav-Tiga - (Art, Stats, Moves) Athletic-looking Fighting/Fire. #??? Judolodon - (Art, Stats, Moves) Burly-looking Fighting/Ice. #??? - (Art, Stats, Moves) Zen-looking Fighting/Psychic. #??? - Little Ghost hiding behind a helmet or shield. #??? - Possessed suit of armor. #??? - (Art, Stats, Moves) Sort of an inversed Houndour. #??? - (Art, Stats, Moves) Stage 1. #??? - (Art) Pure Ice, done right. #??? - (Art) Stage 1. #??? - MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! #??? - Moar MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! #??? - Fire/Grass. #??? Solpaca - Stage 1. #??? - (Art) He don't need no evolution! #??? - He don't need no evolution neither! #??? - Electric/Bug with taser claws and/or a tesla coil for a stinger. Power plant Pokemon. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - Steel/Poison with fuel rod spines. Power plant Pokemon. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - (Art) Rock/Poison, green and black and probably not too pretty. #??? - (Art) Stage 1. Smaller than the previous stage. #??? - (Art) Stage 2. Likewise. #??? - (Art) Appears like Shedinja each time the radioactive Pokemon evolves. Solid defensive wall. #??? Derpworm - (Art, Stats, Moves) Our Magikarp or Feebas. #??? Terraitan - (Stats, Moves) Stage 1. Think of Dune's sandworms. #??? - (Art) Animated Dragon skeleton. #??? - (Art, Stats, Moves) Vampire watermelon. Brrl brrl brrl. #??? - Storm cloud pokemon. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - Star pokemon. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - Psychic/Steel with Levitate. #132 Fotolo - (Art, Stats, Moves, Sprite) Holographic projector FR0M 5P4C3!. #133 - Our fossil brontotherieum, Rock/Ice. Revived from the Horn Fossil. #134 - Stage 1. #135 - Our fossil Terror Bird, Rock/Fighting. Revived from the Beak Fossil. #136 - Stage 1. #137 - Our fossil tyrannosaurus, Rock/Dragon. Revived from the Tooth Fossil. #138 - Stage 1. #139 - Our fossil lobster, Rock/Water. Revived from the Pincer Fossil. #140 - Stage 1. #141 Sauraptor - (Art, Stats, Moves) Our derping Agumon-ish pseudo-legendary. #142 Chrysalloy - (Art, Stats, Moves) Stage 1, a Steel coccoon. #143 Ferraptor - (Art, Stats, Moves) Stage 2, an armored velociraptor. #144 - Water/Dark, first of our legendary trio. #145 - Water/Electric, second of our legendary trio. #146 - Water/Ice, third of our legendary trio. #147 - Pure water, trio master. #148 - Poison/Dragon, version legendary. #149 - (Art) Dark/Fighting, version legendary. #150 Seedrasil - Grass, hidden legendary. Suggested These are the ones that are being considered, but aren't a sure thing. Once art is drawn or an executive decision is made for a page, it gets moved to the above list. #??? - An option for another early bug. #??? - Bug/Psychic, evolves at dawn. #??? - Bug/Fighting, evolves at noon. #??? - Bug/Dark, evolves at dusk. #??? - Another early rodent. Some sort of groundhog or woodchuck. #??? - Early rodent, stage 1. #??? - Normal/Flying, part sound-system. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - Arctic tern. #??? - More of an albatross. #??? - Some sort of ninja or dirty fighter. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - TRRRRRROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! TRRRRRRRRRRROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!. #??? - Stage 1. #??? - A Psychic-type Ditto replacement. Category:Browse